Censorship of Regular Show in Australia
Cartoon Network Australia and New Zealand has censored several episodes of Regular Show. Their edits originate from the United Kingdom on some episodes, because CNA also has a hate for moderately explicit words, such as "crap" and "piss" but they are not counted on this page. Season 1 The Power *When Mordecai and Rigby are singing their song to Skips, the line "Don't look at our crotches while we synchronize our watches!" is removed. It's also cut in UK and Europe. **As an interesting side-note, on Cartoon Network Australia, an advertisement for Regular Show included the complete line, which was then cut from the episode. **They change "How the H are we gonna fix this S" to "How the heck are we gonna fix this (hole)". = Caffeinated Concert Tickets *The scene when the Giant Coffee Bean quite comically squeezed coffee out of his breasts for Mordecai and Rigby to drink was cut. *"Oh, crap." was cut. Death Punchies *Mordecai kicking Rigby in the groin in the flashback was cut. It was also cut in UK, though the UK version just used a long shot of Rigby lying on the sofa with his back to the audience to cover up the groin kick scene. = Meat Your Make *Additionally, dialogue "You pissed me off" was changed to "You ticked me off" in the U.S. due to complaints. Grilled Cheese Deluxe *The part where the ostrich drops the baseball bat and kicks the old man in the groin was cut. This scene was also cut in UK and Europe as well. = = = Rigby's Body *Every use of "Turd"/"Turds" was changed to "Plank"/"Planks". Mordecai and the Rigbys *Benson saying "Holy Crap" was changed to "Holy Crud". Season 2 Ello Gov'nor *Mordecai saying "You screaming like a flippin' maniac!" was croply changed to "You screaming like a maniac!" When Mordecai and Rigby are watching ello govnor, the scene where the taxi eats the old man and the taxi removes his bones from the nitrous pipe was normally shown, but is now cut to just show the ending of the scene where Mordecai is seen sleeping on the couch. * This Episode used to be Banned In 2010 but aired on 28th October 2012 It's Time *The preview from the movie "Pajama Sisters 2" was cut. It was also cut in UK and Europe as well. = = = Party Pete *A close-up of Party Pete's women's breasts well as Party Pete tapping his foot was cut. = Category:Regular Show Category:Australian censorship = = = Muscle Womannigger = Season 3 = = Slam Dunk * The scene where Margaret was on her bike and her butt can be seen was zoomed to a birds eye view so no one could see it. = = = Season 4 Firework Run *Hector's rifle is changed to a rocket launcher, which is quite strange considering the fact rocket launchers can inflict much more damage than a rifle. Category:Regular Show Category:Australian censorship Trivia *Unlike Adventure Time, Regular Show's censors are mostly due to crude language, sexual innuendo, and scenes of reckless behavior that can easily be imitated in real life (i.e., breaking windows, groin kicking, fooling around with dangerous chemicals/appliances, etc), although some of the sexual references were kept in (and episodes that had too much of it were simply banned). Adventure Time is mostly censored for sexual innuendo and scenes considered too gross or violent to be shown to younger audiences (even though, on American television, both shows are rated PG for mild violence, crude language, and suggestive themes/humor/dialogue and are left uncut and uncensored. On Australia and New Zealand television, both shows are rated PG as well, despite being edited). *The Title Search application on Foxtel, an Australian broadcasting service which Cartoon Network Australia is broadcast on, revealed that the six episodes "Ello Gov'nor", "My Mom", "Benson Be Gone", "Jinx", "Grave Sights" and "Go Viral" were explicitly rejected by the network, dismissing them as unsuitable for viewing. However, two episodes were later reviewed and allowed broadcasting, screening "Benson Be Gone" on the 9th of April, 2012, and "Ello Gov'nor" on the 28th of October, 2012 as part of a Halloween block. As well as this, the episodes "Muscle Woman" and "More Smarter" were also revealed to be refused viewing, however they too eventually aired, with "Muscle Woman" airing on the 11th of April, 2012, and "More Smarter" on the 23rd of April, 2012. Tested Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5